e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bando Nozomi
|Title = Bando Nozomi 坂東 希 |Image = Bando_Nozomi_-_Bessekai.jpg |Caption = Bando Nozomi promoting "Bessekai" (2020) |Birth Name = Bando Nozomi バンド ノゾミ |Born = September 4, 1997 (age ) |Birth = Tokyo, Japan |Blood = B |Sign = Virgo |Height = 165cm |Occupation = Performer, actress, model |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2011-2019) rhythm zone (2019-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2011-present) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls |Profile = E-girls |Instagram = @nozomibando_official |Group1= Flower |join= July 26, 2011 |left= September 30, 2019 |time= |position= Performer |debutrelease= "Still" |lastrelease= F |Group2= E-girls |join2= July 26, 2011 |left2= |time2= |position2= Performer |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= }} Bando Nozomi (坂東希) is a Japanese performer, actress and model. She is a member of E-girls and former member of Flower. Biography Early Life Bando Nozomi was born on September 4, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. She began classical ballet classes at the age of 3. Bando was scouted in Odaiba when she was in the 4th year of elementary school and started attending classes in EXPG Tokyo. 2010 Bando made modeling debut in April being an exclusive model of the magazine Hana*chu→. She was a model for the magazine until May 2011. 2011 On July 26, during an E-Girls SHOW event in SHIBUYA-AX, it was revealed that Bando was one of the winners of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 and was added to FLOWER as a performer alongside Sato Harumi.“EXILEの妹分”新生FLOWER、5人加入し9人体制で10月デビュー On that same day, she was also added as a member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On August 30, she was one of the winners of the audition Miss Seventeen 2011, an event held by the magazine Seventeen.ミスセブンティーン2011：12～18歳の4人があこがれの専属モデルに She started working for the magazine as an exclusive model from the October issue. On October 12, she made debut with FLOWER with the single "Still". 2012 In July, she made acting debut on the TV drama GTO. 2015 In April, she graduated from the magazine Seventeen, ending her work as an exclusive model for the magazine.「Seventeen」岡本杏理、北山詩織、森川葵ら人気モデルが卒業 それぞれの歩み、今後の進路を語る 2019 On September 30, she left Flower with the group's disbandment, remaining as member of E-girls. On December 22, with the announcement of E-girls' disbandment set for around the end of 2020, it was revealed that Bando will focus on acting and modeling activities.E-girlsを応援してくださる皆様へ Works Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2010 Love - "Kataomoi" Filmography ; Movies * 2016 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 Nanairo Days ; Dramas * 2012 GTO * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 9) * 2014 Binta! ~Bengoshi Jimu-in Minowa ga Ai de Kaiketsu Shimasu~ (episode 11) * 2015 * 2016 Nozomi through the years Trivia * Favorite Artist: Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry * Favorite Movie: The Devil Wears Prada * Favorite Food: Dumplings * Favorite Flower: Poinsettia * Hobbies: Riding around the neighborhood on her bike. * Dream: To become a person with a pretty heart * She was Flower's youngest member. * Started an Instagram account on August 1, 2017. Honorary Titles References External Links * Instagram Category:E-girls Members Category:2011 Debut Category:Flower Members Category:Members from Tokyo Category:1997 Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Virgo Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Flower Category:E-girls